Les Six Élus
by Matsuken
Summary: Le monde de Krynn se déchire à cause des guerres entre les forces de Paladine et celles de Tarkhisis, six personne devront essayer de rétablire l'ordre entre ces deux puissance. Réussiront t ils a préserver leurs monde de la destruction?Épilogue et chapit
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Il y avait eu une immense guerre entre deux armées surpuissantes et dotées de pouvoir magiques, mais au milieu de cette guerre se tenaient six personnes, ils étaient en robe de mages rouge, blanche, grise, bleu, jaune et verte. Les Six Élus, ceux qui se battaient ni pour le bien ni pour le mal, mais pour leurs rêves et pour ceux de l'humanité, l'équilibre du monde pour vivre en paix. Quatre d'entre eux moururent après de longs combats et les deux derniers, firent leurs possibles pour arrêter les deux armées de détruire Krynn. Ils firent chacun leurs incantations interdites, un fit apparaître trois petites sphères de feu et l'autre de glace. Ils les envoyèrent sur leurs opposants mais ils ne furent point capables de les contrôler car ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore ce nouveau sort. Ces petites sphères enfermaient de gigantesques puissances de destruction mais les deux armées furent capables de les repousser sans problème. Les six sphères se rencontrèrent pour former une immense sphère blanche et rouge au milieu du combat qui explosa. Il n'y eu aucun survivants, tout fut dévastée, il ne restait même pas une seule plante ou trace de vie. Les six amis avaient en quelques sortes accompli leur quête, mais en donnant leur vie pour sauver le monde.

Un nouvel Age commença, la catastrophe fut pendant de milliers d'années une légende qu'on dit que cette histoire se répèteras encore une fois. Six enfants seront choisis par Giléan, le dieu neutre, pour rétablir l'ordre entre les forces sombres de Tarkhisis et les forces bienveillantes de Paladine. Cela reste toujours un mystère pour les habitant du nouvel Age car tout avait disparue lors de l'explosion, il ne restait plus aucuns documents ou manuscrits concernant les Six Élus. La légende était devenue, plus tard, un conte pour enfant, personne ni croyait à part quelques familles royales et des sages qui étudiaient l'histoire de Krynn. L'histoire se répéterait sûrement, mais personne n'ai vraiment certain sur la vérité et quand elle allait arrivé, donc cela restera peut-être un gros mystère pour les habitant de Krynn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jespère que vous allez aimer... (Surtout toi Han Lol ) Écrivez aussi des reviews SVP pour savoir si je devrais contiuer ou pas.**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

Cette l'été là fit insupportable, il faisait énormément chaud à comparer aux années passées. Tout le monde voulait de l'eau, mais dans le désert, ce n'est jamais facile d'en trouver. Ils avaient tous chaud, même les chameaux et les dromadaires qui pouvaient habituellement supporter cette chaleur, n'en pouvaient plus. Une seule personne n'était point affectée par cette chaleur, c'était Camthalion, le fils du chef de la tribu. Pendant plus de 100 ans les Nomades s'étaient séparés pour former plusieurs petits camps, il y avait celui du Loup, du Renard, de la Vipère et du Vautour. Ces quatre camps ne se rencontraient pas très souvent, sauf une fois par quatre ans, lors de la fête du Feu. Lors de cette fête, on pouvait vendre, acheter ou échanger nos biens contre d'autres, c'était en fait comme un marché. Camthalion n'était jamais seul, son loup le côtoyait toujours, que ce soit pour manger, pour chasser ou même pour dormir. Il allait bientôt avoir quinze ans, il était assez grand pour son âge et était aussi très robuste. Il avait des cheveux noirs, la peau foncée et des yeux gris, quand on regardait dans ses yeux on aurait dit que l'on regardait dans le vide. Son loup, il ne l'avait pas eu lors de sa naissance, il l'avait trouvé. Sept ans auparavant, il avait voulait un animal car il était souvent seul, il y avait très peu d'enfant dans sa tribu, il y en avait que six. Chaque matin il allait demander à son père ou à sa mère de lui en acheter un, mais la réponse était toujours la même.

-Maman, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un animal à moi?

-Non, tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit sa mère.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on te le répète, tu sais bien que nous n'avons même pas assez d'argent pour acheter de l'eau ou des vivres.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » avec moi, jeune homme.

-Pourquoi? Dit-t-il d'une petite voix.

-J'ai dis non et c'est non. Va dont jouer dehors avec tes amis, tu me dérange, ne vois tu pas que je travail?

Triste, il alla dehors pour se promener, dans le désert ce n'est pas très pratique se s'aventurer trop loin des campements car on pourrait se perdre facilement. Après quelques minutes de marche, il vit des hommes qui attaquaient une meute de loups, l'animal sacré de sa tribu. Ils étaient environ vingt, en tunique blanche avec un insigne de renard, c'était la Tribu Des Renards. Il y avait sur le sol trois cadavres de loups et il en restait quatre ou cinq qui étaient encore en vie. Ils les tua tous il en restait aucun. Camthalion avait assisté à cette scène atroce. Sur le sable il restait un petit louveteau, les hommes allaient l'attaquer mais Camthalion n'en pu plus. Dans ses yeux il eu une étincelle de feu et inconsciemment, il enflamma les tuniques des hommes. Tous paniquèrent et coururent en ôtant leurs vêtements, à la recherche d'une source d'eau dans les environs. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, il ne savait pas que s'était lui qui, par sa volonté, les avaient mis en feu. Après que les tueurs avaient quitté les lieus, il alla prendre le loup et le rapporta chez lui. L'animal était blessé à la patte, il ne pouvait plus marcher, Camthalion alla directement chez lui et raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu à ses parents, sans mentionner l'événement du feu. Ils furent très offensés par l'action de la Tribu Des Renards. Il demanda à ses parents si il pouvait le garder et en prendre soins. Ses parents ne voulurent pas au début, mais ils cédèrent quelques instants plus tard. Il le nomma Misha et prit soin de lui pendant toute son enfance et maintenant il était son meilleur ami. Depuis quelques temps, sa tribu se préparait pour aller à la Fête du Feu. Mais avant cela ils devaient aller en dans un château pour parlementer avec la Tribu Des Renards. Ils devaient faire la paix avant la fête, le jour suivant ils allèrent tous à la rencontre, à l'heure prévu. Quelque chose clochait, il n'y avait personne dans la forteresse, dès qu'ils furent tous entrer, les lourdes portes de fers se refermèrent sur eux.

-C'est un piège, cria le père de Camthalion, préparer-vous à combattre et que les femmes restent en arrière.

-Où sont-ils? Demanda une des personnes.

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre car des guerriers, tous en noir, sortirent de nulle part. Un homme de la tribu se fit tuer par une flèche magique qui le décomposa jusqu'aux os, puis un autre tomba raide mort comme de rien, et un jet meurtrier sortit de la main de l'undes ennemis et décima troisguerriers de la tribud'un coup. Il ne resta plus qu'une quinzaine d'homme pour combattre ces mystérieux hommes en noir. Camthalion voulu combattre mais son père lui dit d'aller se cacher avec sa mère pour pourvoir avoir une petite chance de survivre, il allait répliquer mais son père lui cria d'aller se cacher immédiatement. Au moment même où il alla se cacher avec sa mère son père se faire tuer par une flèche.

-Va te cacher avec ta mère, lui dit son père en mourant.

Des larmes de tristesse monta à ses yeux mais n'eu pas le temps de rien faire car il ne restait plus aucun homme pour les protéger. Il couru donc vers sa mère, avant même qu'il la rejoigne, toutes les femmes se finrent tuer d'un seule coup. Il ne vit rien se passer.

-MÈÈÈÈRRRREEEEE, cria-t-il en pleurant ses parents.

À ce moment même, il y eu une étincelle de feu dans les yeux, elle n'était pas aussi petite qu'avant, elle était beaucoup plus grosse. Tous les hommes en noir furent enflammés d'un seul coup, ils étaient brûlés de la tête aux pieds, aucune espace n'était libre. Les flammes étaient tellement ardentes que les assaillants ne pouvaient pas ôter leurs vêtement sans se faire mal en touchant les flammes. Les ennemis n'étaient point des humains, mais des créatures noires, avaient toutes les dents pointues, leurs têtes étaient allongé vers l'arrière que les hommes et avaient de longs bras, ils étaient des guerriers mages de Tarkhisis. Ils brûlèrent jusqu'aux cendres, sans aucun espoirs ils tentèrent quand même d'attaquer Camthalion avec leurs magies, avant de mourir, sans réussir. Quelque instant plus tard, il entendit quelques petites voix qui venaient d'un chariot, trois paires de pattes se voyaient du dessous.

-Il nous a entendu, j'vous dit, murmura une des voix.

-J'te dis que non, dit la deuxième.

-Arrêter de vous crier dessus, dit la troisième.

-Il sait que nous sommes là, fit la première.

-Mais non, il ne le sait pas, fit la deuxième.

-Il le sais j'te dis, dit la première, mais plus fort.

-Moi j'te qu'non, répéta la deuxième.

-J'TE DIS QU'IL LE SAIT, cria la première.

-MOI, J'TE QU'NON, cria la deuxième.

-ARRÊTEZ DE CRIER OU IL VA VRAIMENT NOUS ENTENDRE, cria la troisième.

Camthalion avança prudemment pour voir ce qui se passait, il vit trois petits êtres verts. _Des gobelins_, se dit-il, _ils m'ont rien fait, je vais donc juste les assommer._ Il assomma le premier avec un bâton qu'il avait trouvé par terre.

-AAAAHHHHHH, Montael avait raison, il sait qu'on est là, cria l'un d'eux.

-J't'avais dis de n'pas crier, tu m'casse les oreilles, lui cria l'autre.

-Il avait raison, il sait qu'on est là, murmura le premier.

-Arrête de dire ça, lui cria l'autre.

-Camthalion en assomma un autre.

-TU A TUER MES FRÈRE, crias le dernier.

-Non je ne l'ai pas tuer, répliqua Camthalion.

-TU LES A TUER J'TE DIS, TU VAS MOURIR POUR C'QUE TU AS FAIT, lui cria-t-il.

Le gobelin lui donna un coup d'épée, mais Camthalion eu le temps d'éviter, puis le petit être vert lui asséna un autre coup, mais il le para facilement. Son ennemi monta sur le chariot et lui sauta dessus, mais au moment même ou il avait sauté, Misha avait fait interruption, il l'avait envoyé sur le mur, ce qui assomma le petit gobelin.

-Misha, tu es toujours en vie, lui demanda-t-il, moi qui croyait que tu était mort avec les autres.

Puisque sa tribu était anéantie, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de creuser une tombe pour ses parents, il ne pouvait pas en faire plus qu'une car cela aurait prit beaucoup de temps. Il chercha pour quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser comme pelle, il chercha un peu partout, il entra dans le château, regarda dans toutes les pièces, mais ne trouva qu'une vielle pioche rouillée par le temps. Après avoir enterrer ses parents, il fit une petite prière pour eux et alla chercher un peu de nourriture, il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi. Il alla à la cuisine, qu'il avait trouver tout à l'heure lorsqu'il cherchait une pelle, et fouilla pour en trouver. Il ouvrit toute les armoires du bas, puis alla cher un banc pour ouvrir celles du haut. Il ne trouva que quelques tranches de pains et des morceaux de viandes sèches. Il en mangea un peu, car il voulait en garder pour son voyage, il fallait absolument qu'il aille rencontre le Grand Sage. Il fallait qu'il raconte au Grand Sage ce qui s'est passée à sa tribus.

Il quitta le château, après quelques minutes de marches, il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la tombe de ses parents, il fallait qu'il soit fort pour pouvoir survivre dans le désert. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour aller au lieu où se déroulait la fête du Feu et ce chemin était le Chemin De Pierre. Normalement des pierres normales pouvaient être ensevelies par le sable après quelques jours, mais le Chemin De Pierre était magique, il apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il y avait la fête et ne pouvais pas être enseveli. Il marcha pendant plusieurs jours sans trouver le chemin magique, mais il ne baissa quand même pas les bras. Quelques semaines plus tard, il le trouva mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, les pierres n'étaient pas grises comme elles ont toujours été, mais il y avait du noir. Puisque Camthalion se doutait de quelque chose, il n'osa pas marcher dessus, il décida de marcher à côté. Lorsqu'il fit quelques en avant, toutes les taches qui étaient sur les pierres se transformèrent en guerriers sombres. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ces guerriers maléfiques, il savait qu'il ne pouvait les tuer, donc il décida de courir dans le sens opposé.

-Misha, va-t-en ou ils vont te tuer, cria-t-il à son loup.

-Le loup ne voulu pas quitter son maître et resta à ses côtés.

-Arrête d'être têtue, et cour le plus loin que tu peux, cria Camthalion.

Il évita de justesse deux rayons mauves qu'il savait mortels. Bizarrement les guerriers ne lui couraient pas après, il décida de réduire sa cadence. Camthalion monta sur les pierres et couru dessus, il regarda en arrière pour voir si Misha le suivait toujours, il ne le suivait plus. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder en avant, une flèche lui frôla la joue, il s'arrêta net. D'autres guerriers étaient devant lui, il y en avait aussi sur les côtés, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était coincé entre eux. Il se prépara quand même au combat, mais au moment ou il voulu frapper un des guerriers, il reçu un coup sur la tête, et il tomba à terre, évanoui.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, cria-t-il en sursaut.

Camthalion avait une douleur atroce sur le crâne, il tâta sa tête et eu très mal lorsqu'il toucha l'arrière. Il était dans le noir, il ne savait vraiment pas ou il était, il attendit un peu pour qu'il s'habitue au noir. Il vit qu'il était enfermé dans une salle, il n'y avait aucune issue, il y avait qu'une porte en fer. Elle était sûrement bien gardée de l'extérieur, il y jeta quand un coup d'œil, par la petite fente, il vit des personnes en armure. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, ce qui le fit tomber. Il y avait un homme, plus grand que les autres et avec une plus belle armure, c'était sûrement le chef.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisait, petit garnement, cria l'homme.

-Euh … ri… rien du t…tout, bégaya-t-il.

-Ne ment pas espèce de vaurien

L'homme donna un coup de pied dans son ventre, il se crispa en deux, il avait le souffle coupé. Il respirait difficilement, et ne pouvait pas parler.

-Tu devrait mieux te comporter si tu veux encore vivre, lui dit l'homme.

Le chef quitta la cellule et claqua la porte. Un des gardes lui donna un petit bol de soupe pour le dîner.

-Mange le tout parc'que tu a juste ce bol pour la journée.

Il mangea un peu, la soupe avait un très amer, c'était pour cela qu'il mangeait peu. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose pour qu'il puisse sortir, mais il ne trouva rien. Ils le laissèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs jours. Puis un jour des gardes vinrent le chercher et le lavèrent. Ils allaient le vendre au marché des esclaves, il n'avait pas que Camthalion qui se faisait laver, il y en avait d'autre. Après que le nettoyage fut finit, les gardes poussèrent tout le monde dehors, ils s'étaient habitués à la pénombre et lorsqu'ils virent la lumière, ils ne purent s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il faisait très chaud cette journée là, donc tout le monde suait, il n'y avait que les gardes qui pouvaient boire de l'eau. Un des esclaves avait même essayé d'attaquer un garde pour un peu d'eau. Il fut privé de nourriture et d'eau pour toute la journée pour ses actions. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver au lieu de la vente des esclaves, après quelques heures d'attente, ce fut à leurs tours. Ils furent tous placés en ordre de grandeur, puis ils commencèrent les enchères. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la foule, un homme avait acheté presque tout le monde, il restait trois que trois esclaves. Cet homme était contremaître dans un champ de construction, le roi avait demandé, plusieurs jours plus tôt, la construction d'un nouveau palais. Le tour de Camthalion arriva.

-Qui veut ce jeune homme, il est très fort et très résistant, qui le veux, cria l'annonceur.

-Moi, cria le contremaître.

-On commence à une pièce de cuivre, quelqu'un veux-t-il l'avoir pour deux, demanda l'annonceur.

-Je le prends pour deux pièces de cuivre, dit un vieil homme qui étai sûrement dans la cinquantaine,

-Pour deux pièces, qui le veut pour plus?

-Cinq pièces, cria l'homme en fixant le vieux du regard.

-Dix, cria le vieux.

-Vingt-cinq, répliqua l'autre.

-Quarante

-Soixante

-Une pièce d'argent, dit le vieil homme.

-Deux

-Cinq

-Quinze !

-Cinquante, s'écria le vieux.

-SOIXANTE-QUINZE !

-UNE PIÈCE D'OR!

Le contremaître n'osa plus rien dire, son patron lui avait dit de ne pas dépasser une pièce d'or pour un simple esclave.

-Un, deux, trois et vendu pour le petit vieux dans le fond, cria le vendeur.

Le vieux alla chercher son achat, donna une pièce au marchand et descendit de l'estrade avec Camthalion, les enchères continuèrent. Ils allèrent tout deux dans une belle demeure, le vieux lui dit de l'attendre pour quelques instants, puis il revint avec un peu de nourriture et d'eau.

-Allez mange, tu devrait mourir de faim après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, dit l'homme.

-Camthalion ne bougea même pas, il ne croyait pas qu'on lui offrait de la nourriture, il n'en mangea pas.

-Ne sois pas gêné, je ne paye presque rien pour la nourriture et l'eau, j'ai une grosse réserve dans ma cours.

Il n'osa quand même pas manger.

-Mange ou si non tu vas être malade

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous acheter, demanda Camthalion.

-Pour pas que tu tombe entre les mains de Marco, l'homme de tout à leur.

-Juste pour ça?

-Arrête de parler et mange, après on discutera si tu veux.

Camthalion mange un peu de fruit et de viande. Après un moment, il ne pu s'empêcher de tout manger. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manger un bon repas, le vieil eu un petit sourire de satisfaction sur son visage. Après qu'il eu finit de manger, l'homme alla chercher des vêtements de rechange.

-Je suis Fillmore et tu es?

-Je suis Camthalion, fils de Seregon et de Nessa.

-Est tu un fils du désert?

-Euh, oui.

-Et que faisait tu parmi ces esclaves? Ne vit tu pas dans une tribus?

-Camthalion ne répondit rien au début et commença à parler du désastre qui s'est passé sur sa tribu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta famille, dit Fillmore.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit Camthalion.

-Je suis le Grand Sage des quatre tribus

-Vous êtes le Grand Sage?

-Oui

-Il me semblait que vous viviez dans le désert comme nous.

-Non, avant je vivais dans le désert, mais depuis quelques années, je me fais vieux, donc j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici.

-Est-ce que la fête du Feu est déjà terminée, demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais elle va commencer dans deux jours.

-M'avez-vous juste acheté pour la raison de tout à l'heure.

-Non, dit-t-il d'une voix grave, pendant plusieurs nuit, j'ai eu la même vision, c'était que tu est un des Six Élus qui vont rétablir l'ordre dans notre monde lorsqu'une immense guerre éclateras.

-Mais, ce n'ai pas possible, ce n'est qu'une légende.

-La plupart des gens pensent que ce n'est qu'une absurde légende et une histoire à raconter à des petits enfants, mais elle est vraie.

-Même si elle était vraie pourquoi est-ce que ce serait moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre?

-Car Giléan t'as choisis.

-Comment savez vous qu'il m'a choisis moi?

-Car dans ton dos il y a une petite tache rouge, la marque du Feu.

-Ce n'est qu'une tache de naissance, et puis qui avait dit que cette tache signifiait que j'en était un?

-A tu, dans le passé, vu quelque manifestions qui avait un lien avec du feu?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez entendre pour là.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est, si tu as déjà vu un feu qui partait comme ça, à partir de rien.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Est tu certain?

-AH, oui une fois, lorsque j'étais petit, j'avais vu des hommes tuant des loups, ça m'avait très fait mal au cœur et puis d'un coup, ils s'étaient tous enflammer. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à trouver la raison pourquoi ils étaient en feu.

-Il y en a-t-il eu d'autre?

-Une autre fois c'est lorsque que mes parents se sont fait tué, d-t-il d'une voix de tristesse.

-C'est tout?

-Je pense.

-Bon voilà, ce n'était pas un simple hasard, tu avais partit ce feu. N'avait tu pas eu une forte émotion lorsque cela c'était arrivé?

-EUH oui j'en ai eu une.

-Pourrais tu enflammer la chaise qui est devant toi?

-Non je ne peux pas, je ne savais même pas que j'avais un tel pouvoir.

-Essaye dont pour voir.

Camthalion essaya, mais sans réussir, il pensa à des souvenirs très tristes, toujours rien, il ne pouvait pas contrôler son don.

-Je ne suis pas capable.

-Bon, je pense que je vais t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Je suis aussi un fort magicien, il faudra d'abord que tu te concentres sur faire circuler ton énergie vitale dans ton corps.

Fillmore le fit faire des exercices simples, il le fit méditer pendant plusieurs heures et ils continuèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

**Jespere que vous avez aimez, Oubliez pas decrire des reviews**


End file.
